El verdadero Pez Negro
by Jazz SaintClaire
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto #20 "Una casa, un personaje" del Foro "Alas negras, palabras negras". Hoster Tully reflexiona sobre quién es el verdadero Pez Negro de la familia. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son fruto de la imaginación y pertenecen plenamente a George R. R. Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

**_El verdadero Pez Negro._**

A Hoster Tully no le agradaba para nada su hermano menor en esos momentos.

Brynden y él habían sido muy unidos algún tiempo atrás. Cuando recordaba su temprana infancia en Aguasdulces, Brynden había estado siempre allí, con él, haciéndole reír con sus mañas de niño pequeño, pidiéndole que le ayudara a montar a caballo y utilizar el arco y al flecha. Nunca había sido malo en ello, pero era un mucho mejor espadachín que arquero, eso era seguro.

Pero ahora, mientras Hoster lo observaba por sobre su plato de salmón frito con arvejas, Brynden alzaba sosegadamente su copa de vino y vaciaba de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su contenido, sin alejar la vista de su hermano.

- ¿A qué te refieres con _no_? -preguntó escéptico el hermano mayor.

- Bueno, según la lengua común, hermano, el término _no_ implica una negación; es comúnmente utilizado para refutar, rehusar, rechazar...

- Ya sé lo que no significa, Brynden. Lo que quise decir es, ¿quién crees que eres para negarte? No te estoy preguntando, hermano. Estoy _ordenándote_.

- Vaya, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría el título de Lord en recaer sobre tu altanera cabeza y nublarte la mente. Tú eres mi hermano, y por muy Señor que seas de estas tierras, no eres mi Rey, Hoster, y no puedes ordenarme una puta mierda -sentenció Brynden, sirviéndose otra copa de vino, vaciándola en un segundo, y dejándola caer pesadamente sobre la mesa.

- Cuida tu boca, Brynden.

- ¿Es eso una orden, _mi Lord_? -las palabras estaban cargadas de tanto sarcasmo y desdén que podía palparse.

- De hecho sí es una orden, te lo ordena Lord Hoster de la Casa Tully, Señor de Aguasdulces...

- ¡Creí que me invitabas a cenar para conversar con tu hermano, tu sangre, la única familia que te queda, no para encajarme tus títulos de mierda y obligarme a casar con una puta cualquiera!

- ¡Es una Redwyne, no una puta cualquiera, Brynden! ¡Y quieras o no, debes hacerlo, es tu deber!

Ambos habían abandonado sus asientos sin darse cuenta, y se encontraban parados, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, inclinándose el uno sobre el otro.

- _Familia, Deber, Honor_ -recitó Brynden con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del vino-. ¿No eran esas las palabras, hermano? ¿Qué hay de lo que quiero yo? ¿No importa?

- Precisamente, Brynden. Soy tu familia, te estoy pidiendo este único favor…

- Hace unos minutos estabas ordenándome, no pidiéndome -señaló Brynden con sorna.

- Sabes que no quise…

- Pues lo hiciste, hermano. Y no creas que se me va a olvidar -advirtió y con una última mirada de furia se alejó. Sus pasos reverberaron y aún cuando había abandonado la estancia, el eco de su presencia permaneció hasta mucho después de que hubiese desaparecido por la puerta.

La noticia llegó a sus oídos un día de verano. Lo hizo revivir aquella triste escena antigua, mas aún no olvidada, aquella última vez en que él y su hermano habían sido los de siempre, los mismo jóvenes que jugaban a la guerra en los jardines de Aguasdulces con espadas de madera. Parecía una vida anterior, y en parte lo era. Ahora el recuerdo de su hermano no le traía más que angustia y enojo.

Tal vez lo que más le enojaba era darse cuenta de que, mientras él era autoritario y susceptible, a su hermano cada puñalada parecía hacerlo más fuerte, como si utilizara todo lo que tenía en su contra para armarse él mismo contra los demás. Si no, ¿por qué era que le molestaba tanto ver el estandarte en lo alto, aquél maldito pez negro, como una burla constante por parte de su hermano, como si sus palabras no lo hirieran, sino lo _alentaran_? Hubiese sido lo mismo si le hubiese palmeado la espalda y dicho "_Bien hecho, Brynden, continúa con lo que haces, sin escuchar nunca a nadie, haciendo caso a nada salvo tu voluntad_". Su hermano era tan Tully como él pero mucho más orgulloso y mucho menos dado a hacer lo debido.

Pero por mucho que Hoster se enojara con Brynden, también estaba furioso consigo mismo. No podía reconocerlo, ni siquiera en la soledad de su habitación, mas sabía en su interior que el rencor que guardaba no era a su hermano menor sino a sí mismo, todo debido a aquél funesto día, tantos años atrás, en que había cometido el error de finalmente olvidar lo que era importante. Familia, Deber, Honor, en ése orden. Tan sólo un instante de orgullo ciego había nublado su juicio y había perdido lo que era verdaderamente más importante.

Su hermano no era el Pez Negro de la familia. En realidad, él lo era. Fue Hoster quien había fallado, y al menos por un día,_ había dejado de comportarse como un Tully_.


End file.
